hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Ramsay
Gordon Ramsay (born 8 November 1966) is a British chef, television personality and restaurateur. He has been awarded a total of 16 Michelin Stars, and in 2001 became one of only three chefs in the United Kingdom to hold three Michelin stars at one time. Ramsay ranks in terms of Michelin Stars behind Joël Robuchon and Alain Ducasse. Ramsay is known for presenting TV programmes about competitive cookery and food, such as Hell's Kitchen, The F Word and Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares, along with MasterChef USA, and his newest program Hotel Hell. He is the main protagonist of the tv show Early life Gordon Ramsay was born in Scotland, and raised in Stratford-upon-Avon, England from the age of 5. Ramsay's father was, at various times, a swimming pool manager, a welder, and a shopkeeper, and his mother and sister were nurses. Ramsay has described his early life as "hopelessly itinerant", as his family moved constantly due to the aspirations and failures of his father. In 1976, they finally settled in Stratford-upon-Avon where he grew up in the Bishopton area of the town. In past public interviews, Ramsay has declined to describe his father as an alcoholic; however, his autobiography, Humble Pie, describes his early life as being marked by abuse and neglect from this "hard-drinking womanizer". At the age of 16, Ramsay moved out of the family house into a flat in Banbury. Early career After weighing his options, without enough O levels to join either the Royal Navy or the police force, Ramsay enrolled at North Oxfordshire Technical College, sponsored by the Rotarians, to study Hotel Management. He describes his decision to enter catering college as "an accident, a complete accident". In the late 1980s, he worked as a commis chef at the Wroxton House Hotel, then ran the kitchen and 60-seat dining room at the Wickham Arms, until his relationship with the owner's wife made the situation difficult. Ramsay then moved to London, where he worked in a series of restaurants until being inspired to work for the temperamental Marco Pierre White at Harveys. After working at Harveys for two years and ten months, Ramsay, tired of "the rages and the bullying and violence", decided that the way to further advance his career was to study French cuisine. White discouraged Ramsay from taking a job in Paris, instead encouraging him to work for Albert Roux at Le Gavroche in Mayfair. (While at Le Gavroche, he met Jean-Claude Breton, now his maître d' at Royal Hospital Road.) After working at Le Gavroche for a year, Albert Roux invited Ramsay to work with him at Hotel Diva, a ski resort in the French Alps, as his number two. From there, Ramsay moved to Paris to work with Guy Savoy and Joël Robuchon, both Michelin-starred chefs. He continued his training in France for three years, before giving in to the physical and mental stress of the kitchens and taking a year to work as a personal chef on the private yacht Idlewild, based in Bermuda. Head Chef Upon his return to London in 1993, Ramsay was offered the position of head chef at La Tante Claire in Chelsea. Shortly thereafter, Marco White re-entered his life, offering to set him up with a head chef position and 10% share in the Rossmore, owned by White's business partners. The restaurant was renamed Aubergine and went on to win its first Michelin star fourteen months later. In 1997, Aubergine won its second Michelin star. Despite the restaurant's success, a dispute with Ramsay's business owners and Ramsay's dream of running his own restaurant led to his leaving the partnership in 1997. In 1998, Ramsay opened his own restaurant in Chelsea, Gordon Ramsay at Royal Hospital Road, with the help of his father-in-law, Chris Hutcheson. The restaurant gained its third Michelin star in 2001, making Ramsay the first Scotsman to achieve that feat. From his first restaurant, Ramsay's empire has expanded rapidly, first opening Petrus, where six bankers famously spent over £44,000 on wine during a single meal in 2001, then Amaryllis in Glasgow (which he was later forced to close) and later Gordon Ramsay at Claridge's. Restaurants at the Dubai Creek and Connaught Hotels followed, the latter branded with his protégée, Angela Hartnett's, name. Ramsay has now begun opening restaurants outside the UK, beginning with Verre in Dubai. Gordon Ramsay at Conrad Tokyo and Cerise by Gordon Ramsay both opened in Tokyo in 2005, and in November, 2006, Gordon Ramsay at the London opened in New York City, winning top newcomer in the city’s coveted Zagat guide, despite mixed reviews from professional critics. In 2007, Ramsay opened his first Irish restaurant, Gordon Ramsay at Powerscourt, at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Powerscourt, Co. Wicklow, Ireland. In May 2008 Ramsay opened his first U.S. west coast restaurant, in Los Angeles, California. Situated in the former Bel-Age hotel on the Sunset Strip in West Hollywood, the hotel has been renovated and renamed The London West Hollywood. The restaurant is called Boxwood. Many episodes of Ramsay's U.S. series Hell's Kitchen are recorded in southern California, which has generated increased media attention for Ramsay. In 2010, Ramsay is expected to preside over the Savoy Grill at the newly re-opened Savoy Hotel. Personality The best way to describe Gordon Ramsay is to separate Ramsay from the kitchen and the public life. Chef Ramsay is a strict perfectionist with a short temper and will always get frustrated when the chefs make mistakes like; serving raw food, not communicating properly, or even arguing back to him. He is also prone to making one-liners and would compare terribly served food to something else. However, there are the rarest occasions where he gives praise to a chef and will let them know that they are doing well. However, all of his criticisms and insults are to find out which chef has the potential in being his new head chef and he admits that all of his criticisms are not personal. With Ramsay in his public life, he is more approachable, calmer, and even more supportive of the chefs outside of Hell's Kitchen which makes a few of them surprised when he comes with them on rewards. He also cares a lot about his family, refusing to swear in front of his own mother and inviting his wife and kids whenever Hell's Kitchen does Family Night services. Awards Ramsay is one of only three chefs in the UK to maintain three Michelin Stars for his restaurant (the others being Heston Blumenthal and Alain Roux). He was appointed OBE in the 2006 honours list "for services to the hospitality industry". In July 2006, Ramsay won the Catey award for "Independent Restaurateur of the Year", becoming only the third person to have won three Catey awards, the biggest awards of the UK hospitality industry. Ramsay's two previous Catey awards were in 1995 (Newcomer of the Year) and 2000 (Chef of the Year). The other two triple-winners are Michel Roux and Andrew and Jacquie Pern. In September 2006, he was named as the most influential person in the UK hospitality industry in the annual Caterersearch 100 list, published by Caterer and Hotelkeeper magazine. He overtook Jamie Oliver, who had been top of the list in 2005. Also in 2006, Ramsay was nominated as a candidate for Rector at the University of St Andrews, but was beaten at the polls by Simon Pepper. Despite a publicity campaign, Ramsay never visited St Andrews and did not appear in press interviews. Ramsay's flagship restaurant, Restaurant Gordon Ramsay, was voted London's top restaurant in food bible Harden's for eight years, but in 2008 was placed below Petrus, a restaurant run by former protégé Marcus Wareing. Television Ramsay's first foray in television was in two fly-on-the-kitchen-wall documentaries: Boiling Point (1998) and Beyond Boiling Point (2000). Ramsay appeared on series three of Faking It in 2001 helping the prospective chef, a burger flipper named Ed Devlin, learn the trade. This episode won the 2001 BAFTA for "Best Factual TV Moment". In 2004, Ramsay appeared in two British television series. Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares aired on Channel 4 and saw the chef troubleshooting failing restaurants over a one week period. This series ran its fifth season in 2007. Hell's Kitchen was a reality show which aired on ITV1, and saw Ramsay attempt to train ten British celebrities to be chefs as they ran a restaurant on Brick Lane which opened to the public for the two-week duration of the show. In May 2005, the FOX network introduced Ramsay to American audiences in a U.S. version of Hell's Kitchen produced by Granada Entertainment and A. Smith & Co. The show follows a similar premise as the original British series, showcasing Ramsay's perfectionism and infamous short temper. The show proved to be popular enough with audiences in the United States that, in August 2005, shortly following the Season 1 finale, Hell's Kitchen was picked up for a second season. The show is currently in its 17th season. In addition, Ramsay had also hosted a US version of Kitchen Nightmares that ran on FOX from September 19, 2007 to September 12, 2014. He also acts as host and judge for the U.S. version of MasterChef since July 27, 2010. Guest Appearances In September 2005, Ramsay, along with Jamie Oliver, Heston Blumenthal, Wolfgang Puck and Sanjeev Kapoor, were featured in CNN International's Quest, in which Richard Quest stepped into the shoes of celebrity chefs. In 2006, Ramsay took part in a television series for ITV1, following the lead-up to Soccer Aid, a celebrity charity football match, in which he played only the first half, nursing an injury picked up in training. Ramsay captained the Rest of the World XI against an England XI captained by Robbie Williams. However, his involvement was limited after he received a four-inch cut in his calf. During his second Top Gear appearance, Ramsay stated that his current cars are a Ferrari F430 and a Range Rover Sport Supercharged, the latter replacing the Bentley Continental GT he owned before. On 14 May 2006, he appeared on Top Gear in the "Star in a Reasonably-Priced Car" segment. Ramsay held the top spot on Top Gear's celebrity leader board, with a lap time of 1.46.38 until overtaken by Simon Cowell. Ramsay starred in part of a National Blood Service "Give Blood" television advertisement, in which he said that he would have died from a ruptured spleen had it not have been for another person's blood donation. On 13 October 2006, he was guest host on the first episode of Have I Got News for You's 32nd series. On 27 December 2007 Ramsay appeared in the Extras Christmas special. In January 2008, Ramsay also guest featured on Channel 4's Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack as the Big Brother housemates took part in his Cookalong Live television show. Gordon spoke directly to the Big Brother House via the house plasma screens, regularly checking on the progress of the contestants. Quotes Common Quotes *"Jean-Philippe/James/Marino. Open Hell's Kitchen." *"IT'S FUCKING RAW!" *"YOU FUCKING DONKEY!" *"GET OUT!" *"FUCK OFF!" *"Oh, fuck me!" *"Piss off, will you." *"DON'T FUCKING DARE!" *"First nominee and why?" *(Elimination Phrase) "Give me your jacket and leave Hell's Kitchen." One-Time Quotes *"Jean-Philippe. Jean-Philippe. JEAN-PHILIPPE!!" *"You're about as fucking consistent as pigeon shit on Trafalgar Square." *"Jean-Philippe, s'il vous plaît? Can you please escort these bimboes back to plastic surgery?" *(On Polly's signature dish): "Oh my god, right now, I'd rather eat poodle shit than put that in my mouth." *(to a customer complaining about risotto) "Right. Well, I'll get more pumpkin, and I'll ram it up your fucking arse, would you like it whole or diced?" *(to Tom) "THE DUCK'S BURNED!! YOU'RE COOKING IN A BURNT PAN, YOU FUCKING DICK!! OH MY GOD, LEAVE IT, LEAVE IT, JUST FUCKING LEAVE IT! YOU'RE GONNA BLOW FIRE IN YOUR FACE, YOU FUCKING DONKEY!" *(to Maribel) "Right now, what I suggest you should do is buy a restaurant and put one table in there. Any more than that, you'd be fucked!" *(to Gabe) ''"Shut the fuck up! Would you MIND not being so rude?! There's quail NOWHERE on that ticket! Just... listen... concentrate! FOUR minutes to the window! One... spaGHETTi of lobster, one... SCALLops! Now, do you want me to fucking email that to your Blackberry?! MOVE YOUR ARSE!" *(''to Garrett) "WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE?!!? WHERE'S THE LAMB SAAUUUUCE??!!??" *(After Garrett handed over the lamb sauce) "Fuck off you, you fat useless sack of fucking yankee dankee doodle shite. Fuck off, will you please, yeah?" *(to Sara) "Missy? If you sauté scallops on a non-stick pan, they won't stick! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FUCKING NON-STIIIIICK! (voice cracks) I DON'T KNOW WHAT NON-STICK MEANS IN TEXAS SWEETHEART, BUT FUCK ME!" *(to a rather busty customer who was being impolite): "Would you mind taking your breasts off my hot plate? How can I serve food with those fucking things there?" *(On Jean-Philippe interacting with bachelorette party table) "What are you trying to do, lose your virginity?" *(to Aaron) "Would you mind wiping the snot off your fucking face, before we serve chicken and snot!" *"Gentlemen, today is about consistency! Brad! Are you consistently shit?" *(On Eddie's risotto): "It's way too peppery and you wouldn't even serve it to a fucking PIG! Get off the section!" *(to Vinnie) "Hey, look at me now. You've now just confirmed to my mind: you're not trustworthy! So fuck you!" *(On Josh's spaghetti) "Even my mum cooks spaghetti seven minutes before she wants it. Get it in the bin!" *(to Josh) "You're standing there, you're screwing me, and you're FUCKING USELESS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? Yeah, do me a favor; take that off and FUCK OFF OUT OF HERE!! Get out! GET OUT!! Hey you, leave the jacket and GET OUT!! GET OUT!! GIVE ME THE JACKET. GIVE ME THE FUCKING JACKET. (takes the black jacket from him and tosses it in closet) FUCKING USELESS SACK OF SHIT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!" *"RUN, DOMINIC! You lazy fucker!" *(to the blue team) "Ah, fuck ME! SHIT! Bobby. I'm looking for someone to take control of this disgusting, embarrassing mess. (points to Jason) He doesn't give a fuck, (points to Dominic) he's dreaming, (points to Matt) he's standing there pissing his pants looking for his tartare caviar white chocolate crap, (points to Louross) and he's just running around like a toilet brush! Is anyone gonna TAKE CONTROL?!" *(On Petrozza forgetting the menu): "Is it really too much to know the menu inside and out? Eat, drink, sleep, breathe it? I've got 3,000 dishes between my ears. Pathetic." *(to the blue team) "Useless fucking pieces of shit! You all know it's crap, and not one of you's got the balls to do anything about it!" *(to Jen) "That's you as well, stroppy face. I don't know what it is with you, but you've given up and it fucking shows! The way you mope, the way you turn, and the fucking chips on your shoulder. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" *(to Matt) "Did it hurt? Fucking sue me!" *(to Robert for interrupting) "You fucking interrupt me again next time, you're going for an early bath. A big one in the hot tub!" *(Referring to Wil) "You're shit. You are so shit, it's unbelievable." *(to J) "If a customer goes out for dinner and they get served a butt of lettuce, that's how reputations get destroyed in minutes, butthead!" *(to Seth) "And there's the filet. LOOK AT THE FILET!! WE'VE FUCKING WASTED THE MOST EXPENSIVE PART!! LOOK AT IT! WHAT ARE YOU'RE GOING TO DO, GET DADDY TO BUY YOU A NEW ONE?!" *(to an angry female customer) "Don't whistle at me, I'm not your dog, yeah? You look more like a dog than I do." *(to J) "(shoves hand away from overcooked scallop) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Get out, out, out, out! GET OUT! Take your jacket off and FUCK OFF!" *(to Lacey) "IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! GET OUT!! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! PISS OFF!!" *(to Ben) "All the goodness is running out of it 'cause you cut through it, you thick cunt." *(to Ben) "Your special has now become not very special, thanks to Dickface there. Hurry up, Giovanni!" *(to Ben) "You know what, you know your biggest problem? You'll always be a damn fool in your career, you're full of FUCKING SHIT. Because every time you've got fucking something wrong, you give a bullshit fucking excuse. Well right now, I'm fed up with your bullshit excuses." *(to Ben) "You've got a pan here like that, and you're throwing lettuce on top like that. You're shit! You are so shit you don't even realize what you're doing." *(Analyzing Tek's overcooked scallops) "Look at this. I swear to God, it's the kind of shit you'd expect Tiger Woods to tee off in, look at it. Rubber, rubber, RUBBER!" *(On Melinda's wasted capellini) "Look at all this fucking...who's putting all this in the bin? How many portions are you putting in there? How much is in the bin? LOOK! LOOK!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??!!??" *(On the salmon Amanda put in the freezer) "Holy fuck! Look at that. It's like a... bison's penis, what is that shit?" *(to Robert, who returned to the show) "Last season you were a hero, now you're fucking zero." *(to Sabrina) "The chicken is pinker than your fucking lipstick!" *(to the red team) "The entire fucking dining room has shrimp cocktail. That's a first for me! You just turned my restaurant into a shrimp stand! And what's the point of going on? Shut it down!" *(On Joseph's exit) "What an idiot. Total, total shame." *"You're confused, you're confused, and you're over there at the end of your dick." *(to Jason): "Fine Dining? A fine FUCKING MESS!" *(to Andrew) "You don't care, you've got no respect, and do you know what? You're a fucking joke to the industry." *(to Salvatore) "Are you writing in Japanese? Fuck off will you yes?" *(to Jason, for frying chicken and fries in the same basket) "It's a fucking fine dining restaurant, yeah? Not a fucking fast food pick up joint! Get the fries out of there first, then put your fucking chicken in there!" *(On Benjamin's burnt crab cakes) "When it's brown, it's cooked, when it's black, it's fucked!" *(to Nilka) "MADAM! MADAM! MADAAM!! TAKE YOUR JACKET OFF AND FUCK OFF!" *(After eliminating Nilka during service) "Listen, you have done phenomenally well. I've never come out here to say goodbye, but I wanted to make the effort to say goodbye and to say thank you." *(to Vinny) "Shut your fat East Coast mouth." *(to Boris, who mimicked him yelling at the red team) "And there you go, you touch it. NOW LOOK AT ME! Take the piss out me now, fuckface!" *(to Trev) "Dress me a fucking SALAD!!!" (smashes the plate of overdressed salad on the floor) *(to Raj) "Come here. You're standing here, right next to me. I call it out, and you just turn your fat ass around, you didn't even acknowledge me." *(to Raj) "If I tell you to get out there, I don't give a fuck if you've got a THONG up your fat crack. GET OUT THERE!" *(to the blue team after Curtis screwed up the sushi) "Gentlemen, gentlemen, GENTLEMEN! Look at this. (indicates several subpar pieces of sushi) Fat fuck, fat fuck, fat fuck." *(Describing Melissa's overcooked fish) "Overcooked on the bottom, crispy as fuck, and it looks like Gandhi's flip flop. What a shame." *(to Gail, after she served him fish stuck to the pan) "That's what I got given at the FUCKING PASS! (slams pan into trash can) SHIT!" (hits table in front of him, and a pair of tongs almost hit him in the face) *(On Vinny's cooked bass) "He brings that pissing over, and the big surprise is that THE FUCKING BASS IS (voice cracks) FUCKING RAW!!!" * (to Jamie) "Stop sulking like a fucking baby! The babies are out there! Not in here!" *(throws Paul out of the kitchen for raw chicken) "Pink carnations, maybe. Pink chicken, no chance!" *(to Elise): "A black jacket? You need a straitjacket!" *(On Elise's overcooked oysters): "Yeah, take that, take that and fuck off out of here! Eat them! Enjoy your dinner! Nice romantic plate of oysters for a little superstar. Bon appetit, princess!" *(Final words for Elise) "Seriously, just stop being such a bitch!". *(to Chino after he asked Ramsay to repeat an order) "Can I repeat that? Yeah, let me repeat it. Fuck yourself." *(to Royce) "I don't know how to wake you up anymore! You're like a zombie! You make him (pointing to Don) look fucking good!" *(to Brian) "Hey, it's coming, baby?! You cook like a fucking baby. GET OUT!!" *(Referring to Barbie's burnt pizza) "That looks like shit. Hey, all of you come here. Welcome to America, look at that. You eat that bit now, hey come here, you're eating that as well. That's what you're serving them. Burnt, shitty, black pizza. I'll rather flee the fucking country." *''(to Mary) "Yeah, kept me 28 minutes on pork. You, you, you, you, you, (voice crack) GET OUT!! DISASTER! '''GET OUT!!'" *(to Cyndi) "Excuse me madam, Fuck Me?! How about FUCK YOU!" *(to the blue team) "LISTEN, LISTEN, LISTEN, LISTEN! FUCK OFF, FUCK OFF, FUCK OFF, FUCK OFF! GET OUT!! GET OUT!! IDIOTS!!" * (On Jason's raw chicken) "This chicken is redder than your fucking beard!" * (to JP and JR) "JP, JUST PATHETIC! JR, JUST RIDICULOUS!" *(to Chrissa after seeing her signature dish) "I'm glad you were inspired by the cookie aisle and not the fucking pet food aisle." *(to Meese) "I don't want my guests eating on an installment plan!" *(on Meese's mashed potatoes) "I've been in prison, and they serve food better than this shit!" *(to Kevin) "He may be an astronaut, but you're a space cadet." *(to the red team) "All-Stars? Let's get one thing right. NO STARS!!" *(to the red team) "Ladies, two dinner services and two challenges, you are zero for four. Oh, hold on a minute. You did actually win a cup-stacking challenge. Big fucking deal. (to the blue team) Give them a round of applause." *(Asking Marino to escort Ashley out of the kitchen) "Take her to the bar to get her nails done. She's a little bit late for a date." *(to the blue team after elimination) "What are you waiting for, a fucking hot chocolate? Fuck off!" *(When Jared called for a medic) "He's bleeding to death! You got a bigger cut on the end of your dick." *(On Robyn calling her teammates baby) "Hey young lady, forget the baby, we're not in a fucking nightclub, OK?" *(On Robyn putting too much pasta on a plate) "Portion control. Refined. Elegant. Not a pile of shit." *(On Dana's raw Wellington) "Back in the oven? It can go back in the fucking field!" *(to Elise) "One tiny sack of shit can destroy the flavor of a $60 lobster." Category:Staff